


Unexpected Confessions

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss is told something she never expected to hear from her best friend Gale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the little thing I wrote for Fandom4LLS. It's not much, but it's something
> 
> Many special thank yous to Kristin (Everlark_Pearl/Mellarksloaves) for being there to listen and help me get this fic written. And thanks to Chelzie for being an always fantastic beta!

Katniss would be lying to herself if she thought sitting quietly in a dark, loud karaoke bar was what she really wanted to be doing right at that moment. Truth was, she wanted to be at home snuggled up in a blanket, gorging herself on her husband's homemade ice cream. Karaoke bars had never been her thing, despite everyone insisting her voice was the best they had heard. It usually took several drinks to even begin to convince her that maybe going to a karaoke bar was possibly a good idea.

Placing a hand on her ever expanding belly, she sighed. Several drinks had certainly not been involved this time. Nope. This time she had come of her own sober free will, knowing full well that being five months pregnant would be keeping her at that table.

She hoped Gale Hawthorne was feeling less neglected tonight. If he hadn't whined at her for two weeks, practically berating her for never having time for him anymore, she might not have caved. Or really, if it wasn't his birthday and she wasn't easily swayed by her hormonal emotions, she wouldn't be there at all.

At least Peeta was having fun.

Katniss covered her mouth to hide her smile, watching her husband cling to Finnick while they perused one of the song selection books again. He was laughing at whatever song Finnick was pointing at, shaking his head.

She flinched in surprise as an arm appeared from behind, placing a fresh drink beside her empty orange juice glass on the table. A hand came to rest on her belly, followed by a kiss on her cheek.

“Hey pretty lady.” Gale’s breath, the smell of alcohol heavy on it, made her scrunch up her nose.

Katniss looked over her shoulder, following him with her eyes as he settled unsteadily onto the stool next to her. She dropped her hand from her mouth, letting her smile show as he gave her a dopey grin in return.

Seemed the birthday boy was having fun too.

“Enjoying yourself?” Katniss asked, picking up her orange juice and taking a sip. It was definitely not the same without the vodka burning down her throat. Not in a place like where they were.

Gale made a noise of affirmation, taking a hearty drink from his glass. It was filled with something dark, likely rum and coke. She wouldn’t be able to guess at that point - all of them, aside from her, hadn’t been particularly picky in what they guzzled down.

“And you?” He questioned back, bringing his glass to rest on the tabletop.

Katniss shrugged. “I’m here.”

“Glad you are.” Gale smiled warmly, reaching out to tap a finger on the top of her hand. It was another clear sign that he was definitely feeling all that he’d been drinking. He wasn’t usually the touchy feely type.

She opened her mouth to comment on it when the announcer up on stage called out that it was Johanna Mason’s turn up at the mic. They both turned their heads at the loud cheers coming from the rest of their group still near the stage, Peeta whooping louder than everybody else.

Gale laughed when he was done clapping for Johanna. “Your pretty boy is _hammered_.”

Katniss nudged him with her shoulder. “So are you.” She stated matter of factly.

He snorted, resting his chin on her arm and blinking at her innocently.

Shaking her head, Katniss shoved him off her. She found Gale annoying at the best of times, in a way only a longtime friend could be. But when he drank, he was more obnoxious than ever.

"He's a good guy, though."

Katniss' eyes widened. She turned her shocked expression on him, finding he was intently watching her husband. Her husband. Peeta Mellark. The same Peeta Gale Hawthorne had disliked since high school. Before high school.

She decided right then to add 'more delusional when he drank' as well.

Gale noticed her look and rolled his eyes. "Well, he is."

"Yes, I know." Katniss said slowly. "I married him... Something you were very much against, remember?" She jabbed him in the arm with her finger.

"I wasn't against it!" Gale scoffed. "I just had my doubts..." He muttered, taking a hasty drink.

"You wanted to boycott the reception in protest!" Katniss laughed because it was still such a ridiculous notion.

Gale squinted at her petulantly. "But I didn't."

She squinted back. "Only because Madge was going to be there." When Gale shrugged in acquiescence, she poked him a second time. "You did deliberately miss his bachelor party."

"I was indisposed."

"You were being an asshole."

Draining the rest of his glass, Gale held up his hand in surrender. "Okay, okay..." He mumbled around a couple pieces of ice. He crunched them quickly, letting the alcohol-laced water slide down his throat.

"So I did that."

Katniss opened her mouth to list off all of the other slights Gale had inflicted on her husband over the years. Gale's hand gently slapped over her mouth.

"And other things." He added. "But..." His hazy grey eyes stared at her pointedly, or as pointedly as his drunkenness would allow.

Katniss let out a huff of air through her nose, pushing his hand away with her wrist. She remained quiet this time, gesturing with her hand for him to continue.

Gale smiled softly. “I’m telling you now that...he is good. I like him.” He took her left hand, running his thumb over her wedding ring. “Yeah... he’s cool.”

Laughing, Katniss patted his hand with her free one. He was likely more gone than he even realized. “Thanks, Gale.”

“You’re welcome.” He beamed like he had done her some favor by telling her the man she had married really wasn’t all that bad. Like she hadn’t known that for a long time. Gale placed both of his hands on her belly, causing her to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

“And I can’t wait for this little shit to come out.” He laughed, looking from her middle up into her eyes. His voiced dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. “He’s really excited you know. He won’t stop babbling about it or you.”

Katniss let her face soften into a smile that only came about when Peeta was involved. “That sounds about right...”

Gale nodded, smiling again. He then made a face and let out a burp that caused Katniss to groan and shove him back. He stumbled off the stool, snatching up his glass

“I need another drink...” He mumbled like he suddenly remembered, staring down into its emptiness.

A round of cheers and applause exploded around them as Johanna finally finished her set of songs. Katniss clapped for her, wincing as Gale whistled loudly. The announcer then called Peeta up to sing next. She cheered loudly this time, giggling at how he ambled his way onto the stage ungracefully.

“And so does he!”

Katniss whipped her head around to see Gale backing away from the table, a look of mischief on his face. He bumped into a couple of empty chairs as he went.

“Gale, he’s had enough...” Katniss called after him, giving him her best scowl.

It went ignored, of course. “Another round of tequila shots you said, Catnip?! Sounds fantastic!”

Katniss sighed as he turned away from her, hightailing it back to the bar. She looked back around towards the stage, making a sympathetic face. Peeta was butchering his way through ‘Joy to the World’, stumbling around the stage to coax others in the bar to sing along with him. When he noticed he had her attention, he smiled his biggest smile.

She returned it before she even had a chance to think about it, even as she was thinking he was going to be hurting so much in the morning.

\----

“He’s in for one hell of a morning.” Finnick laughed as he threw himself down onto the couch in Katniss and Peeta’s living room. He brought his arm up to rest behind his head, grinning half-drunkenly at Katniss.

“At least he had fun tonight.” She shrugged helplessly, feeling like she should’ve been asleep hours ago. “And he made it through the whole thing without puking, so he has that on his side.”

Finnick snorted. “Unlike the birthday boy.”

Katniss couldn’t help but smirk. Served Gale right. “Thanks for taking those last few shots for Peeta...” She pushed off the doorframe she had been leaning her side into. “And for helping him upstairs.” She gave him an unsure look. “You sure Annie doesn’t mind you crashing here?”

Shaking his head, Finnick turned on his side. “Nah,” He crossed his arms, snuggling into the cushions. “She doesn’t want my drunk ass stumbling in and waking up the kid.” He jerked his head towards her once. “Go to bed, sugarcube. I’m good for the night.”

Katniss stuck out her tongue at his ridiculous nickname for her before turning and making her way up the stairs. She flicked off the light above the stairway, letting the lamp she’d left on in their bedroom light the rest of the way.

Peeta was still sprawled out on the bed where he’d flopped after they’d gotten his boots and jeans off. She figured he’d have passed out already. But as she moved to undress, Katniss realized his eyes were following her.

“How are you still awake?” She murmured, turning off the lamp and lowering herself down onto the bed after she had pulled on one of his old t-shirts. She laid on her back beside him. Her fingers came to brush through his sweaty blond curls.

He smiled, struggling to shift closer to her. “Waiting...for you...” He brushed his nose against her hip. “And baby.”

“Peeta...” Katniss sighed as he clumsily pushed himself up enough so he could press his face against her belly.

“Hi, baby.” He giggled, resting his lips against the fabric of the t-shirt.

She felt like her heart was going to burst. “You need to go to sleep.” She laughed softly, resuming brushing his hair with her fingers when he settled his cheek down on her stomach. “You are so drunk.”

“What were you and Gale talking about?” He asked, ignoring her telling him to sleep. His hand came up to rest against her thigh, fingers running softly over her skin.

“I’ll tell you when you wake up.” Katniss whispered, increasing the pressure of her fingers as they ran over his scalp. It was something that always lulled him to sleep.

“Promise?” Peeta urged.

Katniss nodded even though he couldn’t see. “I promise.”

“Even when I’m puking and miserable and cranky?” He whispered, his words slurring more. It was clear he was finally drifting off. “You’ll tell me even then?”

She waited until his breathing grew deep and his hand on her thigh stilled.

“Even then.” She whispered, running her palm over his hair one last time before letting her own eyes drift closed.


End file.
